gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blaine-Kurt Relationship
Kurt-Blaine Relationship, also known as Klaine, is the friendship and romantic relationship between Kurt Hummel and Blaine. Overview Blaine and Kurt first met in Never Been Kissed when Kurt spies on the Dalton Academy Warblers. Rumors speculate that Blaine and Kurt will kiss and/or become boyfriends later on in the season. Blaine is an openly gay student (and the first openly gay male that Kurt meets) from Dalton Academy who becomes a mentor to Kurt. Blaine is sympathetic to Kurt's bullying situation, and confides that he used to be at a school where the teachers did nothing to prevent the bullying that happened to him, and ultimately transferred to Dalton Academy. Blaine confesses he regrets 'running away,' and encourages Kurt to make a stand against those who try to hurt him and not give up as he did. Kurt really appreciates Blaine's reaching out to him, and it is shown that Blaine texts him with the note 'courage.' When Kurt follows his advise and confronts his bully, Dave Karofsky, Kurt discovers that Dave is closeted gay when the bully kissed him. Shocked, Kurt asks for Blaine's help in confronted Dave, but Dave instead threatens both of them. Kurt is rapidly becoming infatuated with Blaine or is just admiring him deeply, as proven by the picture of Blaine he has in his locker, with the word "COURAGE" beneath it. Despite the rivalry between their respective Glee clubs, they seem to be becoming fast friends, with Blaine acting as a mentor. In The Substitute, Kurt and Blaine's friendship has developed to the point where they spend quiet a great deal of time together discussing gay culture and gay rights. This unfortunately has resulted in Kurt inadvertently alienating himself from his friend Mercedes Jones. Kurt explains to Mercedes that while he's not sure what will or could happen between himself and Blaine, that he doesn't want to lose the friendship that he and Blaine have started and while he hasn't stated it explictly, he's implied that he is hopeful that something more could come from him. In Special Education, Blaine and Kurt's relationship is seen from within the hallowed halls of Dalton Academy. Kurt feels awkward after having an idea shot down by the Warblers' council, and Blaine cheers him up by letting him audition for a solo for Sectionals. Unfortunately, Kurt does not make the cut since he seemingly tried too hard. Blaine reminds him the Academy is about fitting in; hence the uniforms. Kurt ends up confiding in Rachel Berry that his panache isn't exactly wanted by the Dalton boys, which implies a tension between Kurt and Blaine. But during their Sectionals performance of Hey, Soul Sister, Blaine is very clearly singing some key parts of the song to Kurt, another possible sign of his romantic interest in the younger boy. Kurt texts Blaine worriedly when he thinks the Warblers' bird, Pavarotti is dying, but Blaine informs him that its only molting and goes into a spiel about the bird's life cycle that can be taken as a metaphor for Kurt's assimilation into Dalton Academy. Blaine characteristically stays very near Kurt in all their scenes together, and Kurt seems relieved when he realizes he's pleasing Blaine. In A Very Glee Christmas , Blaine seeks out Kurt to help him practice Baby, It's Cold Outside, which he has to sing for a fundraiser. Incidentally, it's a duet usually performed by two members of the opposite sex, which Kurt notes. As they sing dance around the Dalton Academy senior commons, they act out the suggestive lyrics, although the verse about 'delicious lips' was left out of the episode. When the song ends, Blaine assures Kurt that he sung it better than the girl probably would. Blaine leaves and Kurt confides in Mr. Schuester that he's in love with Blaine, but they're still just friends. Episodes featuring Relationship Never Been Kissed The Substitute Furt Special Education A Very Glee Christmas Duets *﻿'Baby, It's Cold Outside' by Frank Loesser in the Season 2 episode A Very Glee Christmas Other songs featuring Klaine *'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry in the Season 2 episode Never Been Kissed *[[Hey, Soul Sister|'Hey, Soul Sister']] by Train in the Season 2 episode Special Education Category:Relationships Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Blaine